suite life in amestris
by riely.brooks
Summary: The continuation of jesstalksalot's story, alchemist on deck
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Just a short chapter to kick things off. I adopted this story from Jesstalksalot. To understand how the suite life gang knows Ed, and how they got to amestris, read the first story, Alchemist On Deck by Jesstalksalot.  
Recap: Edward woke up on his back… in a hospital bed? He sat up and looked around. Then he noticed the 4 other beds beside him.  
The twins, Bailey, and Winry were all lying in the beds. "So we're alive after all?"  
"Brother!" Ed turned his head to the door and his eyes instantly watered up. It was Alphonse. He was home.  
Hey, you got your body back, I'm happy for you. Ed said. Brother, I missed you. Alphonse said as he hugged Ed. I missed you to Al, I'm happy to be home. He said. So Ed, you finally reunited with your brother, I'm glad your happy. Bailey said. It's so touching. Winry said. Hey Cody. Zach said. Yeah Zack? Cody asked. Seeing this touching display, I realized that I mistreat you sometimes, and I just want you to know, I love you. Zack said as he started crying. I love you to. He said. Then they were both crying. Alright, I'll let you guys rest, the doctor says you guys should be completely healed by tomorrow, so, see you then. Al said. Alright, see you tomorrow Al. Ed said. Goodbye brother. Al said. Then, he left.

What crazy adventures will the suite life gang go on in amestris, what will happen on the ship during the twins and Bailey's absence, find out next time on suite life in amestris.  
Review and stuff, see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2: challenge excepted

Suite life in Amestris: chapter 2: challenge accepted

Hello again, sorry for the long wait, I wrote another fanfiction and I couldn't log in, but here's chapter 2, a big thank you to Jesstalksalot for letting me adopt this fanfic. Now, without further ado, enjoy chapter 2

The next day Ed awoke, ready to get going. "Rise and shine sleepy heads, time to get over to the sleep quarters at central command and see Al!", Edward yelled. "I'm already in my sleeping quarters, and it's only 7:00 am, I don't get up that early.", Zack said. "Yes you do", Cody said. "Yeah, and I catch up on sleep in class, this time i don't have a class to sleep in, wait..., I don't have a class to sleep in, vacation baby!", Zack excitedly stated. "I'll go with you." Bailey said. "Me to.", Cody agreed. "Oh yeah, cause your so selfless.", Bailey stated sarcastically. "Yeah, well it's not like your any better you pig!" Cody retaliated. "Your as skinny as a tooth pick and as selfless as Hitler!" Bailey continued. "Are we going to central command, or are you two gonna bicker all day?" Ed stated, tired of the argument. "We're going to central, so shut up Bailey and let's go to central!" Cody exclaimed. "You shut up!", Bailey furiously shouted. "You shut up"! Cody retaliated. "YOU BOTH NEED TO SHUT UP!" Edward screamed. "Your right, let's go.", Bailey said. "Fine, you coming Zack?", Cody asked. "Whatever.", Zack said as he got out of bed. "Then its settled, let's go.", Ed said. Then, with no further delay, they left the hospital.

After what felt like a never ending walk with Cody and Bailey's constant bickering, they arrived at central command. As the group walked down the hall, they saw Hawkeye. "Hey Hawkeye, long time no see." Ed said. "Hello, welcome back Edward." Hawkeye said. "Who's that hottie?", Zack asked. Then, without hesitation, Hawkeye shoots a bullet from her 44 caliber and barely missed Zack. "Call me that one more time, and it won't miss.", Hawkeye said. "Yes sir, I mean yes mam, i mean, your wish is my command your highness." Zack said in a scared tone. "That's what I thought.", Hawkeye said. "All bullets aside, who is she?", Cody asked. "That's first lieutenant Hawkeye, she's a wiz with guns and lieutenant colonel bastard's babysitter." Ed explained. "That's lieutenant colonel Hawkeye and führer bastard.", Hawkeye corrected. "MUSTANG GOT PROMOTED TO FÜHRER!?", Edward yelled in a surprised tone. "You shouldn't be so surprised, he was one of the heroes of Amestris that stopped the homunculus conspiracy." Hawkeye said. "Homunculus, wasn't that Envy guy one of those?", Zack asked. "Yep, the homunculus are seven almost immortal monsters that have auroborus tattoos and are named after the seven deadly sins that are created when somebody tries to bring a dead person back to life with alchemy, and it turned out that King Bradley, the führer of are country was actually the homunculus Pride, and the military was being controlled by the homonculi, Mustang realized this, and eventually, he was able to kill pride and end the conspiracy.", Ed explained. "And then the remaining military anonymously appointed Mustang Führer, and then he promoted Havoc to first lieutenant and me to lieutenant colonel." Hawkeye elaborated. "Wow, amazing.", Bailey said in awe. "I have to agree with Bailey on this one, that's pretty amazing.", Cody said. "Now, about Mustang, he would like to meet with you, Alphonse is already in his office with him waiting for you.", Hawkeye informed him. "What about us?", Cody asked. "You guys can rest in the sleeping quarters well Ed and Al are meeting with the führer. Hawkeye said. "Yay, nap time.", Zack said. "What are you, a preschooler?" Cody said. "Says the guy with the blanky." Zack said. "Hey, I got rid of that." Cody said. "Yeah, when you were 14.", Zack said. "Enough, I'll take you to the sleeping quarters, follow me." Hawkeye said. "Yes mam." They all said. Then Bailey, the twins, and Hawkeye headed to the sleeping quarters while Ed headed to Mustang's office to meet him and Al.

Edward went to Mustang's office, where Al and Mustang were waiting for him. "Hey Fullmetal, how are you doing?", Mustang asked. "I'm doing just fine, now why the hell did you call me here?" Ed asked, not hesitating at all. "I just wanted to welcome you back, and remember, your assessment day is next week.", Mustang said. "And I'm thinking of taking the state alchemy exam.", Al said. "Are you sure Al, you've seen the hard ships I've gone through because I'm a state alchemist.", Edward said. "I thought about that, but I decided that, now that I have a body for them to exam, I want to be a state alchemist along side you.", Al said. "Alright, well then, I better pass my assessment so that I'm still a state alchemist when you become one.", Ed said. "Hey, I had an idea, how about for an assessment, we have a rematch, the whole military wants to see us fight again." Mustang suggested. "Ok, challenge accepted, this time I'll beat your ass.", Ed said smugly. "We'll see, and if you win, I'll promote you to brigadier general." Mustang said. "Ok, I like those stakes, see you next week.", Mustang said. Meanwhile, at the hospital, one certain blonde auto mail mechanic woke up in her hospital bed. "Bailey, Zack, Cody, Ed..., THEY LEFT ME HERE! Winry yelled.

Who will win the battle, Ed or Mustang, what new adventures will unfold as Al prepares to take the alchemy exam, will Winry hit everyone in the head with her wrench because they forgot her, find out in Suite Life In Amestris chapter 3: Fullmetal Vs. Flame, again!


	3. Chapter 3: Fullmetal vs Flame, Again

Suite life in Amestris chapter 3: Fullmetal vs Flame, Again

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of Winry last time, honestly, I just added that part at the end because I forgot about Winry's existence up until that point. Alright, now that the apology is out of the way, enjoy chapter 3.

Then Winry stormed to central command. She angrily knocked on the sleeping quarters door. Edward opened the door. "Oh, hey Winry" Edward said nervously, realizing he forgot her in the hospital. "DONT HEY WINRY ME YOU ITTIOT!" She yelled as she furiously hit Ed on the head with her wrench. Winry angrily walked in, walking on Edward, whom she had knocked to the floor. "Brother!" Al yelled. "Wow, that's one angry chick." Zack said. Then Winry knocked him to the floor with her wrench. "Ow." Zack groaned.

After a week of mediocre life in Amestris where nothing interesting happened, it was assessment day. "So, today you got to do an alcheminy test huh?" Zack said. "It's alchemy." Ed said. "Whatever." Zack said. Then the door opened, it was Hawkeye. "Good morning Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Zack, Cody, Bailey." Hawkeye said. "Good morning." They all said. "Get ready "Ed, your assessment starts in two hours." Hawkeye said. "I know, I know." Ed said. Then he preceded to get dressed and ready.

Meanwhile, on the ss Tipton, it had been a few weeks since the boys and Bailey disappeared, and Mosby and Tutweiler were really worried. "Where did Bailey go?" Moseby said. "And the boys." Tutweiler said. "Well it's always been my dream to have those hulagins disappear, but I'm worried about Bailey." Moseby said. "Come on, you know your worried about them." Tutweiler said. "Your right, they may be annoying but I don't want them to dissapear." Moseby said. "Oh, and Edward and Mark are missing to, this is really bad" Tutweiler said. Meanwhile, London, Woody, and Marcus were looking at some Alchemy books to try and bring Bailey and the twins back to the ship. "This is weird, what's with all the big words?" London asked. "I don't know, wait, I know a person who has no personal life and may be able to decipher this jiberish." Woody said. "Moseby." They all said.

Back in Amestris, Edward went to the battlefield, where his friends and many soldiers were watching from the side lines. Mustang walked in and everyone cheered. "This brings back memories, huh Fullmetal?" Mustang said. "Yeah, memories of getting beaten, and it's about to be in reverse." Edward said. "We'll see." Mustang said. Then the gong was rung and without hesitation, Edward made a giant fist come from the ground and lunge at him. "Predictable." Mustang said. Then he snapped his fingers and burned the fist. Ed ran behind him while he was burning the fist. "Gotta watch your back." Ed said. "What?" Mustang said as he started to turn around. Before Mustang could react, Ed hooked him in the face with his auto mail arm, knocking him to the floor. Ed didn't hesitate, he used alchemy to make the ground rise and wrap around him, trapping him. Then he sliced through it, knocking Mustang to the ground, then he stepped on his chest. "Had enough?" Edward asked. "Don't let your guard down." Mustang said. Then he snapped his fingers, engulfing Ed in flames. He kept snapping. The moment he had a free shot, Ed turned his auto mail into a blade and stabbed Mustang directly in the stomach. He sprawled to the ground. "Good job, you win, Fullmetal." Mustang said. "Führer, are you ok?" Hawkeye asked. "Yeah, it's fine, great job Fullmetal, and as I promised, you will be promoted to brigadier general." Mustang said. "Thanks." Ed said. After that, Mustang was taken in to the hospital.

What will happen to Ed and friends. Will Alphonse pass his alchemy test? Will the gang on the ship figure out the alchemy books? Find out next time on Suite life in Amestris chapter 4: hospitals and alchemy books


	4. Chapter 4: Hospitals and Alchemy Books

Suite Life in Amestris Chapter 4: Hospitals and Alchemy Books

It's been a while since I've wrote this, welcome back to SLIA. I'm finally back and hopefully these will come out more often. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter and that there will be more to come soon enough. A big thanks to Jesstalksalot, he wrote the first story of the series "Alchemist on Deck" and gave me the green light to create the sequel that he had initially cancelled. By the way, I'm a teen now, so three cheers to that. Lots of crazy stuff is going to happen in the near future, so let's jump right in. I hope you sincerely enjoy chapter 4 of SLIA, "Hospitals and Alchemy Books".

The morning after the fight, Edward awoke early. "Al? Winry? Anyone?" Edward checked. There was no one awake. Edward came out of the room. He patrolled the area for guards. No one was there so he continued. He went to the hospital section of central command and went to the room with the big sign that said "Restricted! Führer Roy Mustang is being treated for the injuries he sustained when fighting Brigadier General Elric." "Jeez, do they have to announce on a giant sign that I'm the one that hospitalized the führer, but I do like that they were nice enough to acknowledge my promotion." He said. He transmuted a key from the wall and unlocked the door. Hawkeye pointed her gun at him and he flinched. Hawkeye realized that it was Edward and put her gun down.

"Brigadier general Elric sir, this area is restricted." Hawkeye said.

"Hey, no need to be so formal, I just came to see if The colo... the führer was ok." Edward said.

"He's fine. He's sleeping but if you want to talk to him I'm sure he won't mind if you wake him up." Hawkeye said.

"Ok, thank you, colonel." Edward said.

"Don't mention it sir." Hawkeye said. Edward walked up to the bed and tapped on Mustang's shoulder.

"Führer Mustang?" Edward said to try to wake him up.

"Huh, Fullmetal?" Mustang said as he opened his eyes.

"Um, yeah, it's me." Edward said.

"Is there something the matter?" Mustang asked.

"No, I just came to check if you were ok, you know, because it would really bash my reputation if I put the führer in severe pain, that's why." Edward fibbed, hiding his genuine worry.

"It's not like you to worry." Mustang said. Edward started to get angry. "Thank you, really, I'm fine, and I'll make sure my injury doesn't ruin your reputation." He said.

"Thank you sir, get better soon." Edward said.

"I will, and hey, you can call me Roy." Mustang said.

"Sure, Roy." Edward said. Then he walked out the door. Meanwhile, Alphonse woke up and saw that Edward wasn't there.

"Brother?" Alphonse said. Alphonse was worried for a second but then he calmed down. "I know he's ok, no matter where brother goes he always comes back." Alphonse thought to himself. He started to think about the past. "All the things we went through to get my body back, I can't believe I forgot them at first, all the adventures, the trials and the tragedy, and throughout it all, we both always came back alive. I just wish he got his arm and leg back." He thought. Then Edward walked in. "Hey brother." Alphonse said. Edward jumped back.

"Oh, hey Al, what's up?" Edward said nervously.

"Just thinking." Alphonse said.

"About what?" Edward asked.

"About our adventures, all the things we went through and..." Alphonse said. He stopped, worried about how Edward would react.

"What Al, you can tell me." Edward said.

"I was thinking about your arm and leg brother, about how we were supposed to get our bodies back, but I'm the only one who was restored to normal." Alphonse said.

"Don't worry about that, having punches and kicks of steel really helps with combat, plus what would Winry do without her best customer?" Edward said.

"Yeah, but I swore I would help you get your limbs back." Alphonse said.

"Don't worry about it Al, I'll be fine, and we know where they are, are you gonna chop them off of Wrath?" Edward said.

"No, I just, feel bad." Alphonse stuttered.

"It's ok Al, I'm fine with my auto mail, you just be happy you got your body back." Edward said

"Your right, thank you, brother." Alphonse said. Later that day at around 10:30 everybody woke up.

"Good morning Winry, good morning guys, good morning Cody." Bailey said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cody asked.

"It means your inhuman." Bailey muttered.

"Your not human either, you buck toothed hillbilly beaver!" Cody yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Edward yelled, outraged at their endless bickering.

Everyone was silent. The door creaked open and Alphonse instantly saw Edward's old arm, marked by the scar of the fox bite that Ed had because of his training with his teacher.

"Wrath?" Alphonse said, shocked by the appearance of the young homunculus.

"Kill the Elric brothers." Wrath said.

"What?" Edward said, flustered by Wrath's words. Wrath's arms extended to Edward with a clenched fist. Edward dodged it and it made a giant hole in the wall. "Everyone, run!" Edward yelled.

"What about you, he wants to..." Winry started to say.

"I know, I can take him, JUST RUN!" Edward yelled.

"Good luck." Zack said as he hightailed it out of the room.

"Zack wait!" Cody yelled. Zack made it out. "Thank goodness." Cody said. Wrath once again extended his arm and clenched his fist, this time aiming at Cody. The fist almost hit him but Bailey jumped onto him, sending both to the floor and saving Cody from Wrath's fist. "Thank you." Cody said. "No need to thank me." Bailey said. They stared at each other passionately.

"Save the lovey dovey stuff for later and run! All of you!" Edward yelled.

"Ok, come on Cody, Winry, Al." Bailey said.

"Right." Winry and Cody said in unison, then all of them accept Edward and Alphonse left.

"I'm not leaving, I'll fight along side you brother." Alphonse said. Edward was about to object, but he realized that he didn't have time and that Alphonse wouldn't budge no matter what he said.

"Fine, but you better not die, not after all we went through to get your body back." Edward said.

"Of course I won't die, I won't let our efforts go to waste." Alphonse said. Then they rushed Wrath.

Meanwhile on the ship, Woody, Marcus, and London went to Moseby's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Moseby asked.

"Woody!" Woody said.

"Go away." Moseby said.

"And London." London said.

"Fine, come in." Moseby said. They went into Moseby's room, each one carrying a pile of around 5 alchemy books. "Oh, I'm astonished, books, 15 of them, what is this about?" Moseby asked.

"These books, there about alcheminy..." London started to say.

"Alchemy." Marcus said.

"Right, whatever he said, have you heard of it?" London asked.

"Alchemy, oh, your into sci-fi." Moseby said.

"It's not exactly sci-fi." Woody said.

"What do you mean?" Moseby asked. They explained everything, Ed, the gate, "Mark", human transmutation and various other things. "That's hard to believe, but it does explain the disappearances, why Edward was found, and why London is carrying 5 books so I have no reason not to believe you." Moseby said.

"So can you help us understand these books, they might be able to help us get Zack, Cody and Bailey from Ed's world." Woody said.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee I'll be able to comprehend them." Moseby said.

"Thank you Moseby." London said.

"Your welcome, now go, I have work to do." Moseby said. Then the crew left and Moseby started perusing the alchemy books. Meanwhile hiding behind the stairs to the sky deck was a familiar face to the Elrics but unfamiliar to the gang on the ship.

"Humph, all the humans here are useless, they can't even use alchemy, I'll kill them to lure those Elric brothers out." Then a random person saw the woman.

"Hey, no need to hide, come and get a..." He started to say. Then he was stabbed.

"Humph, if a girl wants to hide just leave her alone." Then she threw his corpse into the water.

Who is the mysterious woman behind the stairs? Why is Wrath acting strange? Cailey? All this and more in Suite Life in Amestris Chapter 5: The Return


End file.
